Perusaamu
by dsynmi
Summary: "Iskä, sä astuit mun päälle!"


_A/N: _Tämäkin on yllättäen tällainen lyhyehkö raapustus... Tarkoituksena oli taas kuvailla vähän lempiperheeni elämää (ja Minaton aamu-unisuutta). :D

_Disclaimer: _En omista Narutoa... Jos omistaisin, tällaiset "kohtaukset" olis totta. ;)

* * *

**Perusaamu**

Naruto avasi vanhempiensa makuuhuoneen ovea hieman ja kurkisti varovaisesti sisään. "Iskä?" poika huhuili ja siristeli silmiään nähdäkseen pimeässä paremmin. Hänen äitinsä näytti vallanneen peiton taas kokonaan itselleen. "Iskä?" poika toisti, mutta mies ei tuntunut reagoivan häneen mitenkään, käänsi vain kylkeään ja mumisi unissaan jotain, josta Naruto ei saanut mitään selvää.

Poika tuhahti turhautuneesti, avasi oven kokonaan ja hiipi huoneeseen hiljaisesti sisään. Hän lähestyi vanhempiensa sänkyä hitain askelin ja varoi herättämästä äitiään, joka _ei_ tunnetusti ollut aamuihmisiä. Ei ollut kyllä Naruto itsekään, mutta se perjantai oli poikkeustapaus, jota varten hän oli säästänyt muutaman viikon viikkorahansakin! Sinä päivänä hänen oli nimittäin määrä suorittaa akatemian loppukoe, jonka läpäisseistä tulisi virallisesti Konohan ninjoja. Sellaisena päivänä ei siis ollut varaa nukkua pommiin, ja estääkseen moisen tapaturman Naruto oli hankkinut pari ylimääräistä herätyskelloa, jotka olivat toimineet juuri niin kuin pitikin.

Päästyään aivan isänsä viereen Naruto kumartui niin, että pystyi kuiskaamaan tämän korvaan. Poika hädin tuskin ehti avata suunsa ja sanoa "Isi", kun hän aivan yhtäkkiä tunsi jonkin kolahtavan päätään vasten voimalla, joka kaatoi hänet lattialle – ja joka sai hänet näkemään hetken ajan pelkästään tähtiä.

"_Naruto_!" Minaton hätääntynyt huudahdus sai Naruton peittämään korvansa. Puolitajuttomassa tilassaankin Naruto osasi sanoa, että tämän sormet hamusivat yöpöydän lampun katkaisijaa ja kunaita, jota miehellä oli tapana pitää kätensä ulottuvilla. Saatuaan valot päälle tämä nousi sängystään horjuvin askelin, ja kuin hidastettuna Naruto näki isänsä jalan tulevan ja –

"_Ai_!" poika ulvahti kivusta. Hänen isänsä jähmettyi paikoilleen ja katsoi alaspäin – ja kohtasi Naruton vihaisen mulkaisun. "Iskä, sä astuit mun _päälle_!"

"Ah", Minato huokaisi helpottuneesti ja siirsi jalkansa pois poikansa mahan päältä. Tämä rojahti takaisin istumaan sänkynsä reunalle ja kuljetti kätensä hitaasti hiuksiensa läpi.

Naruto pisti merkille, kuinka omituiselta hänen isänsä näytti: mies oli kalpeahko, jokseenkin hengästyneen oloinen ja hien peitossa. Oliko tämä säikähtänyt häntä oikeasti _noin_ paljon?

Poika muisteli, kuinka akatemiassa oli puhuttu niin sanotusta älä-koskaan-herätä-nukkuvaa-ninjaa –säännöstä, jonka Naruto oli luullut olevan olemassa nimenomaan_ herättäjän_ hengen suojelemiseksi. Näytti kuitenkin siltä, että ennemminkin _herätetty _oli sydänkohtauksen partaalla. No, akatemian tunneillahan ei tunnetusti kannattanut kuunnella.

"Mitä sä oikein riehut?" poika kysyi ja nousi lattialta ylös. Hän nosti kätensä otsalleen ja tunsi, kuinka siihen oli noussut pieni kuhmu. Hänen jokseenkin kovapäinen isänsä ei näyttänyt edes huomanneen, että oli melkein halkaissut poikansa kallon – ja ehkä omansakin. "Mehän sovittiin, että mennään aamulla harjoittelemaan", Naruto totesi närkästyneesti ja osoitti isäänsä syyttävästi sormellaan. "Mitä sä vielä kuhnit?"

Väsyneen oloinen Minato avasi suunsa vastatakseen poikansa kysymykseen, mutta hiljentyi, kun Kushina heitti miestä tyynyllä takaapäin. "Menkää muualle möykkäämään!" nainen kivahti vihaisesti ja veti peiton korviinsa.

"Anteeksi, Kushina", Minato kääntyi vaimonsa puoleen, ja Naruto seurasi kauhunsekaisin tuntein, kuinka tämä pahoittelevien sanojensa tueksi yritti koskettaa naisen olkapäätä. Mies ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt edes hipaista vaimoaan, kun Kushina jo huitaisi tämän käden omallaan pois mutisten jotain, josta Naruto ei saanut selvää – eikä pojalla ollut edes aikaa saati uskallusta jäädä kuuntelemaan enempää. Poika sammutti lampun, tarttui isänsä käsivarresta ja veti tämän ylös sängystä.

"Mennään", hän komensi, eikä Minatolla ollut muita vaihtoehtoja kuin totella.

"Miksi sä näytät niin väsyneeltä?" Naruto kysyi ohjastettuaan isänsä ulos huoneesta, vaikka oikeastaan jo tiesikin vastauksen. Sen siitä sai, kun paiski töitä yömyöhään eikä nukkunut kunnolla. Ehkä mies ei ollutkaan säikähtänyt Narutoa, vaan nähnyt painajaista allekirjoitettavien asiakirjojen muodostamista paperihirviöistä, tämän työhuone kun oli niitä täynnä. Poika naurahti kuvitellessaan isänsä juoksemassa niitä karkuun.

Kun Minato ei tuntunut vastaavan mitään tai edes näyttävän yhtään virkeämmältä, Naruto huokaisi epätoivoisesti. "Kamoon, iskä!" poika tökkäsi isäänsä kyynärpäällä kylkeen, mikä sai miehen irvistämään hieman. "Nukkua voi haudassakin!"

Minato kohotti toista kulmaansa ja vilkaisi poikaansa. Päätään pudistellen, mikä miehen sanattomalla "iskäkielellä" tarkoitti "Mikä kasvatuksessa oikein meni pieleen?" –kysymystä, tämä suuntasi keittiöön ja laittoi teeveden rutiininomaisesti kiehumaan. Naruto ilmaisi tyytymättömyytensä syvällä huokauksella: pojan mielestä se alituinen teenlitkiminen kun oli täysin turha tapa.

Odottaessaan veden lämpenemistä hokage alkoi venytellä niskaansa ja rystysiään, jotka naksahtelivat kovaäänisesti. Isästään mallia ottaen Naruto yrittämällä yritti saada saman äänen kuulumaan omista rystysistään, mutta onnistui vain saamaan ne kipeiksi.

Minato istahti pöydän ääreen ja näytti miettivän jotain. Tai sitten tämä oli vielä puoliunessa. Naruto meni istumaan isäänsä vastapäätä, mitä mies ei ollenkaan noteerannut, heilutteli vain sormiaan ja tuijotteli niitä. No, ainakin tämä näytti selvinneen säikähdyksestään. Tai paperipainajaisesta, kumpi se sitten olikaan ollut.

"Isä?" Naruto aloitti. "Mitä sä mietit?"

Minato tuntui viimein havahtuvan ajatuksistaan. Mies nosti katseensa käsistään ja taikoi kasvoilleen pienen hymyn, jonka Naruto tunnisti siksi kuuluisaksi minulla-on-kaikki-ihan-hyvin –ilmeeksi, jota tämä oli tottunut käyttämään silloin, kun sekä Naruto että Kushina saarnasivat jostakin. Yleensä siitä, kuinka tämä vietti yhä useamman yön rakkaan työpöytänsä ääressä nukkuen.

Kun mies tajusi, että Naruto ei ollut alkanut saarnaamaan mistään, tämä kysyi: "Anteeksi, mitä sanoit?"

"Kuinka myöhään asti sä oikein olit siellä tornilla?" Naruto esitti vastakysymyksen ja katsoi isäänsä jokseenkin syyttävästi.

Hän totta vie oli onnellinen siitä, että heidän perheensä ei perinteen mukaisesti ollut muuttanut hokagetorniin. Jos niin olisi käynyt, hänen isänsä olisi varmasti juurtunut siihen samperin työpöytänsä ääreen jo ajat sitten.

"Tuota…" mies aloitti, eikä Naruto tiennyt, yrittikö tämä vain esittää, ettei muistanut, vai oliko tämä vain niin pihalla, ettei oikeasti muistanut. "En muista", oli kuitenkin vastaus, ja Naruto rypisti otsaansa huolestuneesti. Minato hieroi takaraivoaan väsyneesti. "Paljonko kello on?" mies kysyi.

"Puoli neljä", Naruto ilmoitti ylpeänä siitä, että oli raahautunut sängystään ylös niinkin aikaisin – ja siitä, että se oli ollut yllättävän helppoa.

Minato huokaisi, ja Naruto osasi päätellä, että tämä ei varmasti ollut nukkunut muutamaa tuntia enempää. Toisaalta mies oli ollut tietoinen siitä, että heidän täytyi mennä harjoittelemaan sinä aamuna, joten oli vain tämän oma vika, jos tämä ei ollut nukkunut kunnolla vaikka tiesi, mitä tuleman piti.

Odottaessaan isäänsä Naruto alkoi käydä mahdollisia loppukoetilanteita mielessään läpi. Iruka-sensei oli vihjannut, että heidän täytyi suorittaa jokin perustekniikoista vähintään _hyvin_ läpäistäkseen loppukokeen. Sielunsa silmin Naruto näki, kuinka hän suoritti annetun tehtävän _loistavasti_ ja kuinka hänen pitkäaikainen ihastuksensa Sakura katselisi häntä palava ihastus silmissään ja unohtaisi Sasuken tyystin. Poika hieroi käsiään yhteen ja hekotti itsekseen.

"Hei iskä", Naruto totesi hetken päästä irtauduttuaan haavemaailmasta. Poika käänsi katseensa Minatoon, joka tuijotti jonnekin kaukaisuuteen ja naputti sormiaan pöytää vasten. "Tiedätkö mitä?"

"Mm", mies mumisi poissaolevasti.

Naruto pudisteli päätään turhautuneesti. "Kuunteletko sä ees?" poika kysyi.

"Mm."

"Jiraiya varasti äitin vaatekaapista alkkarit."

"Mm." Naruto pyöritteli silmiään, kun rehellisesti sanottuna zombinnäköiseen Minatoon ei tullut mitään eloa.

Kuitenkin runsaan kolmen minuutin päästä (ainakin Naruton laskujen mukaan), mies silminnähden havahtui, ravisti päätään kuin selvittääkseen sumuiset ajatuksensa ja kurtisti kulmiaan. "Hetkinen", mies totesi, kunnes tämän silmät laajenivat: "Jiraiya teki _mitä_?!"


End file.
